


Too Much Trouble

by Lanate (Mathais)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathais/pseuds/Lanate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuubey scouts Inaba. He finds Nanako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Minor spoilers for Persona 4's True End, universe spoilers for Puella Magi.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and elements of Persona 4 or Puella Magi Madoka Magica; I'm just here to play.
> 
> Done for the Persona 4 kink meme prompt [here](http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=307743#t307743).

He knows that there is potential here.  The girl holds hope inside of her, yet she is so innocent that when she inevitably falls to grief and despair, she will produce an enormous amount of energy.

He watches her.  He trails, unseen in the shadows, and watches her quiet suffering.  Her resilience is amazing, but she lacks the desire and the wish.  He should give it up for a lost cause, but the potential...

So he plots.

Before his plotting can come to fruition, the girl finds her desire.  The boy, her "big bro", is the perfect choice.  The human's year is nearly up, and he will disappear from her life.  He can see that she wants him to stay.

He has the words picked out and is about to make himself known when a figure materializes out of the drizzle which suddenly appears.

"So, you are the one who plays games."

He draws back.

The territory lord is here.  She looks down at him, her expression disdainful.  He briefly considers the oddity of these territory lords showing emotion but dismisses the thought as just something weird about this planet.

"You will not touch anything on my game board."

"I mean no disrespect." Diplomacy then.

"What you beings do on your own time is none of my concern.  You will not interfere with my test."

Curse this lord.  But he can already feel his power weakening as hers grows.

"Begone."

If he could feel hate, he is sure he would drown in what he feels for this lord.  But he is without emotion, so he merely assents and disappears into the shadows to bide his time.

**OoOoO**

The territory lord is currently incapacitated—the rain she covered the town in disappears and with it her protective influence.  It is the perfect time to strike.

He slips into her bedroom, where she is crying on her bed.  Her beloved big bro disappears tomorrow.  He can prevent that, if she so wishes.

"Nanako Dojima."

She gasps. "Who are you?"

"I am Kyuubey, a granter of wishes." Bait.

"You grant wishes?"

"Yes." Hook.

"Can you make big bro not go away?"

"Make a contract with me, and your big bro can stay with you forever!" Line.

"Then I want to—"

Sink—

The television flares.  Nanako flinches as lightning seems to flash through the sky despite the lack of rain, followed by the growl of thunder.  Her door slams open, and in the door is the boy, his expression stern and harsh.

"Little sis," the boy says, his tone gentle but his eyes never leaving him. "Uncle's downstairs looking for you."

"Oh, dad!" She gasps and stands.  She looks back and forth between him and the boy, but he cannot do anything.  She finally leaves, and the stern expression on his face freezes into cold anger.

"You cannot—" he tries, but lightning crashes once more.

"You will not to talk to her.  You will not touch her." The boy's voice rumbles like thunder. "You are not welcome here, Incubator."

He doesn't say anything.  The boy leaves tomorrow; he can make his move then.

But then the bear walks forward, and his presence causes all warmth to flee.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you hurt Nana-chan or anyone else here."

He freezes in place.  Ice coats him entirely, and the bear's sad gaze is on him.

"Kamui," the bear says.

 _"Your powers should not work out here!"_ he tries to say, but it is lost in the frost enveloping him.  He thinks he recognizes something in the bear though, something that reminds him of the territory lord who just fell, which is also echoed in the boy.

"Izanagi-no-Okami," the boy intones.

Before lightning can end his current body, he curses this wretched town.  Inaba, for all of its potential, proves to be too troublesome.  Mitakihara Town is looking more attractive by the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> /人◕‿‿◕人\ - Make a contract with me, and your big bro can stay with you forever!
> 
> **This story has been edited since its original posting.**


End file.
